Two girls, to confuse all hearts
by Hioni
Summary: Demon daughters, one captured by Millennium and the other by Hellsing. Both made to look as if they had joined of their own accord, but only one knows that the siblings have just stepped into the deep end. A little craziness, a bit of heart wrenching, and of course two young women wrapping the biggest and baddest men around their little pinkies over time.


Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing glowered out the window at the small American town… Their government had come nearly in tears to England asking for help when the Millennium decided to "Vacation" in one of the oddest places. Sir Integra could not figure out why it was that the Major had gathered about fifteen to twenty as an "Escort" for him and his captain, Lieutenant, Doctor, and his little warrant officer… to go to the sunny panhandle state of Florida… Knowing full well Vampires cannot handle the sunlight. Night-time sure, they could be out… but something about this screamed that it wasn't a vacation. Nothing the Major did was to be trusted after all. She flicked the butt of her cigar after putting it out in the ash-tray Walter held out for her. It was just after sunset and they were currently pulled into the parking lot of a school in a dingy little American Florida town towards the center of the state. England instantly sent out the Hellsing organization as soon as there were reports of odd going-ons in the center of the sunshine state. Walters reports all summed up to one thing… The Major was looking for something. What, they didn't know… But right now it seemed he was nearing whatever he was looking for, and the disappearances were on a rise in numbers and they were getting harder easier to track. He was hitting small towns, where people wouldn't be missed… Currently, one of the human scouts they had were blending in with the civilians, tracking the Major and his three companions at hand… The Captain, The Doctor, and the Cat boy… The others whereabouts were presently unknown. But a few more seedy characters were around than usual.

There was a crackling sound on the radio before a voice came in. Seras Victoria handed the CB speaker to her employer. Integra took it firmly. "Go ahead."

"Sir, the target has stopped moving. They're in a semi-populated area where we can't get to them without being obvious." A male voice crackled through the set. Integra's serve face only darkened even more.

"What do you mean you can't get to them? Where have they stopped?" she ordered nearly shouting into the receiver.

"Sir, it appears they've stopped at a High school Football game… only… The Americans call it soccer I believe." The voice replied back. Integra frowned and Seras voiced the question in everyones head.

"What on earth are they doing a game…?"

The Soccer game was going bloody awful… The home team was losing horribly! That was normal though. What wasn't normal, was that the home team were still happy. They didn't care about the score so long as they were giving their all and having fun. The winning team looked depressed, despite winning. Their coach was yelling at them every few minutes and no sounds of encouragement came from him. Dita Luana Todd, twenty two years of age shouted out at the home team with a tone of excitement, "PREASURE! COME ON GIRLS, KEEP UP THE PREASURE!" she was rooting vibrantly next to her sister who was pathetically calm next to her waving a mini flag for the whole team with sarcastic excitement. Her name was Ita Evaline Todd… They were twins, yet nothing alike. Their features were somewhat similar, both had very pretty faces and red brown hair and were of the same height and were both very clever… Dita was something of a bubbly tomboy of sorts, she loved to be outside and seemed to always be happy and cheerful. Ita was usually cheerful, but had a cynical side to her and often had an undertone of Sarcasm to her brand of cheer. Dita's looks were more innocent, she had a very childish quality to her and could remind a person of a puppy very quickly. Ita appeared more womanly, she seemed older than her twin sister despite supposedly having been born second. The twins were only two of a sadly under populated set of bleachers. The games were free to get in… and the concession stand was cheap, but to be frank the home team was horrid… people didn't go to games to watch their own school get slaughtered every single time. In fact, the only reason the siblings were present was because of Dita's love for soccer… She'd been the star player on the team back when they had been in school a few years ago… back when the team didn't suck. There'd been a huge scandal with the soccer coach and a councilor during a rugby match held on the same field just after the girls had graduated… The coach and councilor were there to keep students from getting into trouble or having sex under the bleachers… and ended up causing trouble for themselves with the councilor on her knees in the announcers' box… They were both fired of course… so the soccer team lost not only their star player and motivator… but their coach as well. Ita was only there because Dita had bullied her into coming…

She was nervous… there was a rather pudgy man with another creepy looking man dressed like a mad scientist or something that kept staring at the twins and it was disturbing. She figured he was there for the other team, or maybe a scout or something that got off looking at young girls. The mad scientist hadn't showed up until the sun had set and the larger man that had been with him left. Dita hadn't appeared to have noticed anything… being so absorbed in the game as she was it was amazing she had even remembered she wasn't playing and was in the stands.

All at once the hair stood up at the back of Ita's neck. "Dita." The other sibling was stock still, frozen in place, feeling something as well. "Somethings wrong…." She mumbled, Dita vaulted over the railing then and there as one of the girls on the field screeched. It was just after half-time and the goals had switched, the players were just getting ready to start again when one of the referee's who had been acting strange all evening suddenly lunged at one of the players. From under the bleachers suddenly came more people, most looking haggard or like living corpses… some eyes bulging with an unexplainable hunger. Dita's primary concern was the team, but as she found herself surrounded by grabbing hands and the girls soccer teams screams and blood, she wanted her sister. The large field lights went out and there was gunshots coming from a direction. Dita turned and tried to find her sister where she'd left her only to find her gone. Ita had run down the stairs after her twin in order to stop her, seeing the zombie like mob coming their way. A red flare went up and Ita spotted Dita a little ways from her on the field the same time Dita had seen her. They ran towards each other, Dita grabbing her siblings hand tightly. There was blood everywhere by the looks of things in the light of the flare. The field was alive with bodies squirming and tearing at each other. The police showed up and were trying to help. Dita and Ita stood at the edge of it, hands joined and viewed the whole thing with an odd surrealism. Nothing came near them for a long few minutes as they watched horrified. All the while the pudgy man in the stands watched curiously to see what they were going to do. This was all his doing after all, he'd orchestrated this whole play just to watch them play their part… He wanted to push them to the edge… unlock the girls…

Dita, hand clinging to her sisters watched horrified. "I love you Ita…" she said quietly. Ita nodded,

"I love you too Dita…"

Dita was trembling, they were going to die weren't they? One of the monsters ripped off the head of one of the opposing team players and the twins where sprayed with blood, Dita getting the most of it. These girls were dying… why…. Why were they dying… why where these monsters killing them? Dita wanted to know… She felt an unrestrained flood of anger and grief bubble up. Ita cut her eyes to her sister sharply, feeling something different about her instantly and feeling her grip on her hand.

"Dita…?" Ita voiced quietly, she was rewarded with a wrenching sob before her sibling broke loose and destroyed the bubble of serenity from which the sisters watched conjoined and entered the fray, shoving the monstrous being out of her way as she tried to save other girls, Ita ran after her, but quickly lost her. Several minutes passed with much dodging tripping and barely escaping being killed before Ita saw her sibling again. She watched her sweet sister Dita be pulled down, her sister and the one whom she cared for the most of all the people she knew, being pulled down and seemingly engulfed by a mob of zombies.

"No…" she spoke. Frozen a moment, her pose was completely limp before she started shaking, repeating the word over and over again. Her eyes changed color as Rage exploded from her, she snarled suddenly and lunged forward, ripping right through something that had lunged at her. Their mother had told them if anything went wrong in life to sing either way. Her features were changing, unbeknownst to herself as she whirled through the mess, fighting primitively in defense and harshly snapping out lyrics from Nighwish's 'Song of Myself' quietly, the first thing that had come to mind.

"The nightingale is still locked in the cage

The deep breath I took still poisons my lungs

An old oak sheltering me from the blue

Sun bathing on it's dead frozen leaves"

Her eyes glowed like fire had literally taken the place of her irises and pupils, her fingers followed in suit as did new fangs protruding from her pretty womanly lips. Not like those of vampires, but almost as a delicate form of canine teeth. Upon her head there was a fire like glow as well where fox like ears grew and where her tail bone was another shimmer was seen where a matching tail ripped through the cloth. When the change was complete she was crouched in lunging position, the fire faded like embers and only a dull glow was left in her eyes as she snarled again, still singing in her head, striking straight through beings left and right in hated anger with her hands, now with claws and sharpened to a deadly weapon. This wasn't supposed to happen… Everything was flooding back to her now. Dita and her weren't human… Their mother had been a witch of sorts and had dabbled in dark arts… she'd fallen for something she'd accidently summoned and the end result was her being pregnant with a beautiful set of twins. Half demonic twins... Pure innocence with power beyond imagining. Fallen into the wrong hands they would be devastating… and as a mother, she only wanted the best for her babies so she'd locked their powers away… the seals only became loosened when under extreme emotion… each time afterwards, their mother would replace the seal and they'd forget it all… being as human as humanly possible…. Ita didn't stop to look at the Alchemical pentagram tattooed on her left ankle, she knew it was there and proof of what she was. Her rampage slowed as she noticed something was putting a dent into the monsters around her. She stood panting for air, covered in blood that was not her own and looking about wildly for her sister. She took off running through a few remaining creatures, shoving them out of the way and smacking into something solid as it dropped in front of her. She saw red only and heard a grunt. So it was alive, her mind wasn't working properly as she glared up into round tented spectacles that belonged to the man she'd slammed into.

"Move." She ordered, a snarl riding on the edge of her voice. The man chuckled and stepped to the side, shooting one of the freaks.

"As you wish…" he replied.

Ita ignored him and strode past him, he was killing the monsters, so she didn't care. Her mind was coming back to her, she looked at more than just carnage now, there were no survivors… some of the girls had turned… what looked like uniformed soldiers of a strange kind were taking care of the rest of the monsters in the mess, she couldn't smell Dita.

Her sister and the fat man in white where nowhere to be found.

She sank to her knees in blood and stared blankly at one of the home team girls twisted bodies, meeting the dead eyes of the player. Instinct told her to force herself back into a safer form, so she did so. Focusing hard and forcing the ears to retreat, and the tail, claws teeth. Her eyes returned to normal as well as she sat there on her knees, she felt dirty and alone.

What just happened?

Dita awoke several hours later perfectly fine aside from a scrape on her knee and a matching pair on her wrists where she'd landed on them after tripping at some point. Someone had tried to clean most of the blood off of her and her clothing without undressing her, and had done a decent job considering her pretty light blue spaghetti strap that had been under her hoodie was now red brown and slightly stiff… and her hoodie was nowhere to be found. She ran her tongue over her teeth and winced as her sharpened canines nicked her tongue. She flicked her fox like ears and sat up. She was on a plane… she could feel the lack of ground below the contraption she was riding in. The last thing she remembered was being saved by a tall man in a German military uniform and starlight silver hair. She'd been pulled down by the freaks and he'd showed up and ripped them off of her and pulled her free just after she'd turned the same time her sister had. She'd thought she was going to die, and had been about to explode out of the ones holding her down and join her sibling on her rampage. But the sudden assistance and the exhaustion from fear had crashed on her all at once… or at least that's what she believed what had made her pass out… She remembered him catching her and cradling her safely as he kicked through several of the monsters and took her away from the carnage as she blacked out. She was the older sibling… but she was less stable than her sister ever was…

The compartment she was in was rather bleak… it appeared to be a cargo hold, a bit small… there were a few things in there, a couple of boxes, one which was rather long and gave Dita the creeps, reminding her very much of a coffin. Over to her left, not very far from where she was there was a curtained off doorway. She had just decided her best plan of action was to lay down and pretend none of it was happening. Perhaps she was on a plane to take her to heaven… or hell… The River Styx could have upgraded and gone airborn… She could just be dreaming… Just as she was moving to lay back down the curtain parted and the pudgy man that she hadn't known was sharing the bleachers earlier entered through. He blinked startled a bit and then smiled as if pleased.

"Oh, zis little one has awaken!" he exclaimed happily and walked into the room rather ungracefully, one hand on the wall for support as the plane was racked with turbulent air. Dita cowered back, her ears flattening against her skull and tail frizzing, she did not know him. The man seeing her reaction chuckled sadly. "We were afraid you were lost for a bit there, we didn't know what to do so we brought you with us…" he said smoothly, spreading his arms to show he was unarmed. From the curtain came a voice in German, the pudgy man answered back with an amused tone, keeping his eyes on the young woman.

"Where is my sister." Growled a very distressed Dita. What did they want with her…? Was he coming back here to have his way with her? Unarmed or not, she didn't trust him… Not yet. She wanted Ita, she wanted nothing to do with all of this, just wanting to be with her sister and her mother at home.

The fat man sighed. This was a delicate matter, he needed to gain her trust. "Ve tried to save her too," Dita's eyes widened and he held up his hands, "Vait, Vait, she iz still alive… Though she is out of reach at this point. Zer was nothing ve could do to save her." He said evenly, his German accent thick as he lowered his hands again. Inside he smiled his triumph… the girls ears splayed with a mixture of grief and disbelief. Her disposition was still nervous, but more trusting. This could be easier than he thought.

When the girls eyes came up to meet the majors again, he could see the unasked question within them. What happened? "It vas a training mission for a group called Hellsing, A British anti-freak unit. Ve have been trying to fight zem off for years, keep zem from killing our kind… and the humans…" the girl narrowed her eyes. He needed to add something else… "Have you ever seen fire fighters train mizz…?" he left it open, hoping she would fill in the blank. She didn't however and only shook her head. "vell… When they train, they go into an abandoned building and set fire to it… sometimes placing dummies into the building… once the place has caught fire enough, they send in their men to take care of the burning building…" he said moving closer to and kneeling in front of her to look at her at eye level, the white suit he was wearing protested silently but seeing as it was a well made suit, it didn't give. "That is how the Hellsing organization works… They find small towns such as this one, and as the fire fighters set fire to abandoned buildings, they set loose those monsters… and then wait until they are called in to take care of the mess." He paused to let it sink in, watching her horrified eyes intently. There was a noise at the curtain and both girl and man looked up to see what it was. Standing there tall and proud in his uniform was the Captain, glaring with slight disapproval at the Major but not saying a thing. The Major smiled, "And there's the man who saved you." He said with a chuckle, pushing himself up, nearly falling again as the plane hit another rough spot. Once upright he sighed with a straight face. "Your sister is safe… The Hellsing Organization will likely be trying to recruit her, lie to her, and tell her we took you and are horrible evil beings." He said with a shrug, "We did take you, to protect you of course… and the evil being part can be argued for some of depending on the situation, but you are what you are." He chuckled.

"What do you mean…?" she asked nervously moving to stand as well, accepting the Captains hand up.

"vell my dear little Fraulein… Aside from myself, zer izn't a single human on board this aircraft!" he stated proudly. At that moment a blond haired young boy tumbled through the curtain.

"Iz she awake yet?" he chirruped and seeing she was grinned broadly at her, prancing over and hugging her tightly despite being only a hand or so shorter than she was. His ears flickered near her own and he pulled away still grinning brightly. He had catlike features, much like her own foxlike ones. She stared open mouthed before hugging him too. She and her sister weren't alone? But mother had said…. Mother had said they were to hide forever and never let others see them because they would hunt them down because they were different… The Captain frowned as the major grinned in triumph. The cat boy was an excellent touch was it not?

Ita didn't have it quiet as easy, Not long after falling to her knees the Hellsing soldiers had finished off the hoard of ghouls and checking for survivors. Alucard quipped to be careful, saying she probably bites and they surrounded her having each of their weapons trained on her. It was amusing to him when she looked up obviously surprised when pulled out of her stunned stupor. Integra was pissed, Seras had filled in that the Millennium had made a clean pull out when they had been preoccupied, there was only one survivor that had suspiciously been untouched. Immediately Integra wanted the woman under investigation, and if she proved to be vampire, disposed of.

Alucard had other plans. The little woman had surprised him when he'd dropped from the whirly bird onto the field, right into the thick of it all. He'd been shooting down freaks from above, aware that something else was fighting as well and curious as to what it was. Suddenly a woman slammed into him with enough force to knock anyone else over, there was a slightly crazed look in her eye, a raging bloodlust that was slowly tempering down. She wasn't human, that much was certain. She was much too beautiful, even covered in blood and deadly. Her ears looked natural on her despite the unnatural meaning of them, also splattered with blood and pinned back. She'd not struck out at him, seeming to understand he wasn't the enemy, she simply spoke, ordering him to move. Her voice is what most intrigued him, the absolute commanding tone she spoke in… it seemed to pierce right through him and he wanted to move. It made him smile just thinking about it, there was just something…. Raw… about her. He didn't plan on letting his master throw away what could be the best chew bone he ever had. She could be useful… she could at least be educational… Alucard didn't want to know, he needed to know what and who she was. Right now in the circle of soldiers, he didn't see the same woman who slammed into him earlier, he saw a frightened young woman… as did the rest of them.

Integra stepped into the circle, Seras standing in the small space that had opened up for the boss to come through. There was to be no escape made available, she eyed the pitiful, blood splattered woman in front of her, half wondering if maybe they should put her out of her misery and save them all the trouble of trying to explain and cover up what happened. Once the area was evacuated they were going to blow it up, and blame it on terrorists. The American Government already had given them the "O.K" to do so. This woman looked young to have to have witnessed all of this and come out alive, she probably just witnessed all her friends being slaughtered by monsters. She did not look like someone who would be mixed up with Nazi Vampires, she didn't feel like barking out orders and explanations from the woman. Alucard smirked from the shadows, his master hadn't seen what he'd seen. Integra instead knelt before her from a few paces. "Are you injured?" she asked firmly in a somewhat gentle tone. The woman shook her head in a jerky motion. Integra sighed. "Could you please show us your teeth?"

Ita almost laughed. She knew the Alpha Male vampire in the shadows wasn't going to let her go, he gave off the air of having captured himself a new toy. But his human company wasn't nearly as bright, that or they were easily gullible. She knew if she lied now, there could be hell to pay. It was instinct. When the platinum blond woman in the suit asked her to show her teeth she smiled at her toothily. Her teeth appeared perfectly normal, but the smile threw the humans and young vampire off.

"I hope you don't think I'm the enemy Miss. I'll answer all of your questions… just make sure they're the right ones." She said tilting her head, still smiling and sinking back to sit on her ankles. Integra stood, looking at the woman. Something was terribly off with her… Was it just because she was American? The woman opened her mouth to ask a question of your own when a soldier's Radio went off, telling them the C4 was in place for the Demolition and that the Priest was finished praying over the field. Ita paled slightly and visibly in the poor light. They were going to blow the place up? Integra sighed, she'd rather the civilian not know that right now, but it couldn't be helped.

"We need a safe place to recoup at least two miles away…" she said to one of the men under her control, "Find one." She ordered before turning back to the woman again, about to order two men to secure her and bring her with them.

"Pardon me, Ma'am… I might know of a place." She said, interrupting Integra, who obviously didn't like being interrupted. Integra leered at the woman, ordered two men to secure her and asked her where to go. Ita wasn't happy about the handcuffs, she bit back the old vile of anger that bubbled underneath at the treatment of a dog, being leashed and all. Whoever these people were, they had guns, and probably information on where her sister was taken, so she'd play nice. She started to lead the way, a man on each side of her and Integra directly behind, deep in thought. Alucard made it a point to stand directly in their way. Ita blinked up at him, recognizing the red and the glasses as well as his power, she didn't like the creepy smile he held when he stood directly in her way. Integra glared at him when she saw he was the one holding up the movement.

"Alucard…" she spoke lowly with a hint of warning to her voice. "Either state your business or get out of the way." She added to his name, irritated.

The vampire's smile widened. "Yes, master." He spoke, stepping to the side with a sweeping bow. "as you wish…" he concluded and evaporated into a swarm of bats, obviously showing off. Integra tensed up, ready for the girl to faint, or try to run away screaming. Instead, the womans reaction surprised Integra as she rolled her eyes and mumbled "Show off" under her breath. They continued on, the woman set a hard kept pace, nearly dragging the soldiers who were holding on to her. Integra and her few ground troops had vehicles stationed outside the town in hiding, they didn't want anything suspicious looking, such as military like vehicles rolling about when a supposed terrorist bombing was about to happen, So they would remain on foot. Minuets later, the woman had led them straight to a larger old building that looked mostly abandoned. Graffiti adorned the walls and beer bottles littered the steps. One of the soldiers tried the door to find it surprisingly still locked.

"If you'll kindly undo these cuffs, I'll get us in." came a voice now off towards the side. Integra glanced at her and the men that had been holding her. They didn't even remember letting go of her arms. "Master Rick always made sure the locks were good on this old building, and the windows are barred… but I know how to get in." she said, smiling yet again. She appeared slightly eerie, still blood splattered and standing next to a mostly abandoned brick building and smiling. Integra had decided she wasn't sure about this girl anymore, she shouldn't have been smiling… Alucard could have easily gotten them in himself, any of them could have… but he stayed quiet, hidden out of way inside of the building. Integra nodded to the two men that had been appointed as the womans guards, they still didn't know her name.

Ita smile was only for Integra it seemed as it melted when the men approached her and took off the handcuffs. Integra trusted her because she hadn't fought back in any way or tried to escape… she didn't need to ruin that trust now. She rubbed her wrists with a pout, she hated being held captive and iron tended to react badly with her skin, which was now red and blistering, and looked up at the creepy old looking building. She scoured the windows, apparently looking for something before she nodded and walked up to the building. Standing under a window she turned and walked about ten paces to her right and started feeling around the edges of the bricks. Grunting in satisfaction she pulled one loose and felt around the inside a moment before producing a key. Shoving the brick in before she turned around, she covered up the hideaway efficiently. Approaching the doors she frowned at the chains around the door handles, that hadn't been there before, looked like the city believed people were getting in somehow. That didn't matter, the lock was just a cheap one, she could handle that one easily.

Integra watched the womans back, the only thing visible to her in the poor light. She heard the rattle of chain and saw her pull the chains from the door handles and dumping them beside the door, narrowly missing one of her mens foot. "whoop's sorry about that, didn't see you there." She said quietly with a dry voice as she unlocked the door and pushed it open. Before Integra or anyone could stop her she bounded inside the dark building, thinking nothing of it. Integra scowled, they should have sent men in before she ran in, anything could be hiding in that building. Her fears were pointless it seemed, the only thing 'hiding' in there was Alucard and he was just lurking about in the shadows, watching.

Ita momentarily forgot what she was doing, leading strange military like people that fought off zombies through the night to a safe hiding place was pushed to the back of her mind as she entered the building that had been a large part of her childhood. So many fond memories flooded her and she wanted to know if everything was still as it had been and took off without really thinking.

Seras Victoria picked up a crumbling piece of paper near the door, it was sun faded and looked like it had been taped to the window in the door at some point. "Starke Recreation…" she mumbled reading what looked like a sign announcing soft ball tryouts. So it was a recreation building? She wondered peering into the dark hallways. It seemed cramped, this floor did… There appeared to be stairs leading up at the end of the run, the rest of it appeared to be office and a medium sized multi-function room.

"Up here!" came the womans voice from the stairs. Some of the soldiers jumped slightly. Integra was peering about in disapproval. How were they supposed to care for their wounded in a worn down cramped building? One of the radios went off asking for confirmation of demolition orders. She gave the command and the time was set for it all to be blown to kingdom come in five minuets, she wondered if they were safe in this building and prayed it wouldn't come down around their ears. She went up the stairs, gun drawn and leading the way. She stopped short at the top in surprise, in the darkness she could still tell there was a large open space before her, one of the men behind her shone a flashlight into it and caught what appeared to be animal eyes. A giggle was heard, "Let me get the lights real quick…" came the womans voice again, and the eyes moved suddenly. There was some scrabbling noises, the sound of metal on metal and then a grinding snap and the lights quivered to life dully, slowly brightening. Before them was a large gymnasium, room for two basketball courts, and apparently it was used for that too as there were large hoops folded up into the ceiling. The woman who had led them was running slightly before crouching and pouncing on the large blue mats piled up against a wall. She scrambled up onto them and sat there near the high ceiling smiling down at the large room below. Integra changed her mind about the place, this was perfect, as long as it would last.

Ita was lost in memories when they were still downstairs, her mother had brought her and her sister here when they were little to play with other children and learn. The girls made their first real friend there, and also had killed him there unfortunately, but that was many happy years later when they were older… It was a small blemish on her happy memories of the place however. Alucard watched from the shadows, ignored, while she walked over to a spot of the room and knelt to her knees placing her hand on the smooth wood with a sad face. He wondered what happened there, the building was abandoned, but looked as if he had been left all at once… everything was still there, the equipment, the personal effects of the staff and volunteers… it was like a small time capsule stuck in the middle of a town. When Ita stood up again she was in better spirits and she'd across the room back to the stairs to call down to his master… the whole time she'd known where everything was and tripped on nothing, nor ran into anything since she'd entered the building. It was pitch black and she didn't have a flashlight.

Integra quickly ordered for the wounded to be brought in and taken care of, Pip and the Geese were manning the Hellsing Manor back in England, so she just had her own men. They had lost three this evening; she gritted her teeth after doing the headcount three more times just to be sure. None of them had expected the Major to do something like he had, and they still didn't know the motive. It was frustrating. Her watch beeped and she remembered suddenly there was about to be a large explosion. "Brace yourselves!" she ordered loudly, voice carrying through the room. Her eyes widened, the woman that had led them there was up high on top of those mats, if the building should start coming down around them she would fall. She turned just in time to hear the explosion two miles away, the glass rattled in the windows and a few panes broke, a few seconds later all she felt was the building shaking only very slightly. She blinked and a few of the older soldiers wondered as well, hearing car alarms going off in the distance and the sounds of a city coming to life in panic.

"Master Rick made this place originally as a bomb shelter back when the cold war was still in full swing. After time went by he decided that he would expand and make something depressing and bleak into something the community could enjoy and built the Recreation Center around it with the same materials… " Ita slid off the mats and landed on her rump on another small stack. "There's little you can drop on this building that can destroy it." She added with a grunt, retrieving air back into her lungs after that silly move.

Integra narrowed her eyes, "Master?" she questioned. The woman questioned raised her brows.

"Oh, it's nothing creepy like what Red calls you… He was the Karate teacher." She said with a grin. "My sister and I were in his class. He built this building and opened it up to the town." She said with a shrug. "I spent several years calling him Master Rick, so it just stuck." She added in explanation. Integra's shoulders loosened and she relaxed a little. She made sure her men were busy taking care of each other and resting before going to the woman. Before she could speak and ask what had happened earlier and what she'd seen, the girl spoke again. "What were those things…" her eyes were somewhat distant, probably going back to what had happened less than an hour ago. Integra frowned, replying in her firm voice.

"They were what we call Ghouls, they are created by vampires to do their bidding…" Integra eyed the woman, whose eyes were pointed towards Alucard, "We are the Hellsing Organization, dedicated to Eradicating such monsters and threats to the Church of England and our Queen. Your government asked us for help when the Millennium decided to pay your country a visit. We've been tracking them since and have been trying to stop them.

Ita looked back to the platinum blond with a frown. "The Millennium?" she questioned.

Integra leered at her through the glasses, she should be asking the questions, not the other way around… "The Millennium is the code name for a secret Nazi German military Battalion… A Battalion of a thousand vampire soldiers with serious intent on causing war and chaos, they have declared war on the world. For some reason, their leader came to America. The only reason our informants gave us was that he was here on Vacation. We believe he was looking for something, and he seems to have found whatever it was he was looking for tonight in your town." She said, deciding to get it all out in one go, "Which is why we need your cooperation, We need to know exactly what happened tonight." She sounded frustrated, she didn't like losing. Ita looked her in the eye for a long time before sticking out her hand to shake the blond womans.

"Well, my name's Ita, Ita Evaline Todd… remember that, It seems if you guys don't kill me I'll be stuck with you for a while." She started, causing the blonds brows to raise. "I can tell you what you know happened, Our home team was losing horribly and half time came around, zomb-… Ghouls came from everywhere and swarmed the field. My sister, Dita… was there with me…" there was a hard grit to her voice at this point and Integras face somber, believing right then that since there were no survivors that the sibling was now dead. "Dita has always been headstrong and loved soccer and the girls soccer team, she immediately ran out to help like an idiot without me and we got separated…. A break in the bodies showed her getting pulled down by a bunch of those things… I thought I'd lost her… but the Fat man took her." She said her voice low. Integra glared at her lightly. Now wasn't the time to promote heroics and trying to find someone dead, Americans were bad about trying to make themselves appear more important than they really were and she was about to speak. "We tried living here peacefully… Mama raised us to be good girls, we never hurt nobody that didn't have it coming… except for one person, but that was an accident and we paid for that dearly… The fat man I'm guessing was the leader, he wasn't a local and smelled… odd… His companions didn't seem right either. They had been following Dita and I all evening, but I didn't want to scare Dita by saying anything. We didn't know why we were targeted at the time." This time Integra interrupted.

"You mean to tell me you believe you and your sister were the ones the Major was looking for?" she asked, her voice hard. Ita nodded. "What would he want with you two exactly? Is your father in the Military or something?" she asked trying to piece together some reason the young woman would have to fabricate her own reason to thinking they were the targets. To her annoyance, Ita laughed.

"You could say that, though Hells Army doesn't really seem like a real Military unit…" she said with a toothy grin. "Mama was the town outcast dabbled into things she shouldn't have and was into the bad-boys…." She joked. "Papa wasn't human, we've never met him, but heard plenty of stories." She said lifting both hands to run through her hair, ruffling where her ears were before, and letting them shift through again and allowing her features to change. Integra stumbled back and aimed her pistol. It had taken her several moments to register what she was seeing wasn't the same girl she'd been talking too and just feeling pity for, thinking her mind lost.

"My God… What… are you?" the normally calm and collected woman asked, clearly shaken drawing the attention of the others in the room. The light was still poor in the room, the old lights above at their brightest back in the day may have been sparkling and illuminating… today they were dust covered and barely functioning, so the light was enough to see by, and not much more. When the Girl had lifted her hands to her head, she thought nothing of it, she was covered in blood spouting nonsense… Before her stood something similar to the Majors young messenger, rather instead of cat ears and tail, the woman bore fox like ears and tail, as well as very striking features, eyes were almost fey like and now appeared sad. Alucard suddenly rose up in front of his master, who fired her gun at him pissed. "MOVE ALUCARD!" She snapped. Alucard smiled as the bullets buried themselves in his shoulder and spoke.

"I thought I should let you know before you blew her head off that she means no harm and she could be of use as of yet…" he said simply and stepped aside. Integra realized her hands were shaking, she probably would have shot the… thing… even if she hadn't meant too if Alucard hadn't interrupted her rising panic. Something about that woman was just wrong… fear welled up in her at the sight, it wasn't natural. She lowered her weapon, choosing to trust her servant. She eyed the being before her.

"You said your name is Ita…" she stated her question. Ita nodded. Integra frowned, "I think you should start talking…" she said quietly.

And Ita told their story, what she knew of it. Her mother, her Father… the powers being sealed and how neither of the siblings knew anything. She told the bare minimum, obviously leaving off chunks of it. Integra narrowed her eyes, there was no way to tell if she was lying or not, she didn't know if the girl should be trusted or not. She looked at Alucard, who seemed amused by this whole thing and back at the girl…

"I… do not wish to presume… but that man there… is he Nosferatu?" Ita asked quietly, already knowing he was a blood sucking being of some sort… Never having met a vampire before… Integra leered at the creature before her, which she noted had dulled her appearance back to mostly human looks, leaving only her ears and tail visible. She didn't seem to want to cause panic, as the soldiers were already nervous as to why their leader was suddenly pointing a gun at their 'survivor'… In the poor light they hadn't seen what Integra had seen… Integra nodded.

"He is Hellsings Family secret you could say… our trump card…" she then waved to Seras, "And that's his fledgling…" she said almost dismissively. Seras pouted visibly, making Ita smile. She already liked the girl to a point… she gave off nice vibes… maybe it was just the huge awkward breasts and how they seemed to get in the way?

"Dead men tell no tales and blood never lies…." She said with a shrug, I'd prefer not to have anyone leeching off of me, but if you need to know the truth I will submit to something that disgusting… she said gritting her teeth and trying to keep her stomach from heaving at what she was saying… offering her own blood for another creature to drink, something deep inside her giggled saying it wouldn't be that bad… but the rest of her didn't like the idea.

Integra looked to Alucard, should she have him read her blood? He looked a little too delighted at the offer and she had half a mind to just turn down the offer just to take his smile away. Seras kept looking at the girl with estranged curiosity. She had ears… like that Cat boy… but she didn't seem to be on their team and somewhat uncomfortable with the whole situation of blood letting, she raised her hand. "Uh… Sir." She said nervously. Integra merely glanced at her with a look of something of annoyance. "We have a syringe in the medic pack… could that be useful?" she asked, hoping to help in some way. Alucard frowned as his master smiled, so she could get this womans blood without having Alucard to make a snack of her, she didn't need yet another fledgling hanging around. Oddly enough, Ita looked very pale at the mention.

"No, please… I'd rather slit a vein or something… just… no needles… please." She blurted throwing Integra off balance mentally.

"You're of Demonic blood and you're scared of needles…? Is that normal?" she asked the last part looking at Alucard, who merely shrugged, highly amused.

Ita frowned, "I can't help it… they creep me out more than most things in this world… I don't like the feeling of something that hard and long, being shoved forcefully inside me…" she said with a shudder. Seras turned a bright shade of pink though apparently no one else thought it odd aside from Alucard, who's mouth quirked at the corner, but didn't change his expression.

So the decision was made that as long as Alucard didn't bite down and that there were no needles involved, Ita would allow him to drink a small portion of her blood. She warned she had no idea if the Demonic blood would react to vampireism, but she didn't want to test it out, and also was worried if Alucard might have side effects or be harmed, but no one seemed to be afraid for his sake… Integra stood with her arms crossed under her breasts, her cigar clenched between her teeth and no looking happy, feeling worried actually… and Seras was by her, watching the troops and doorways. Alucard advanced towards Ita and she stood her ground, ears pinned flat and tail bristled but tucked almost between her legs. He bowed and held out his hand as if he wanted to greet her by kissing hers and she gave him her hand, a quick flick of his thumbnail opened the artery at her wrist and he turned it carefully so as to not waist the precious fluid and brought his lips to the small wound.

Ita would have flushed brightly if she could think past the sensations. If it was this highly erotic to have a man drinking her blood for some reason, she almost wanted to know what it would be like in a more personal setting with those lips in a more cliché personal place. She struggled to keep her mind in check, knowing the male vampire would likely to know all in her mind, of course that immediately brought up all the things she didn't want him to know… such as the horribly embarrassing underwear her mother kept buying her, her first kiss, the fact she was terrified of butterflies, moths and grasshoppers… He found it terribly entertaining and hilarious but had a job to do. Before the short moment was over he had all the information he needed and more… but not everything he'd wanted. She fell a little short of his expectations, he'd hoped she knew more about herself… her strengths, what she could do… but she knew next to nothing about her own powers. Everything was primitive or instinctive actions aside from a little magic she could manage using her demonic power and something else he couldn't quiet touch. Her sister was blocked off from him, but now he wanted to know more about her as well… something was different about the girls. Something hinted at it but he didn't know what… there was a vibrant memory in her mind. In that very room and why the building was locked up. The girls had made a friend in their Karate teacher, Master Rick. He wasn't exactly young but loved the kids very much, and had something of an understanding with their mother that they didn't know anything about other than of its existence, it was foggy there in her mind. Another man had come in, and seemed very interested in the girls. One day he cornered them upstairs alone and started yelling at them in what was French, but Ita didn't remember much of the words. He threw holy water at the girls, and it didn't affect them, but they were very scared, Ita especially for some reason was in hysterics. Dita on the other hand was already past the knife edge of emotion and had started changing, her sisters fear feeding the beast. Master Rick came running from the other side of the court but by the time he'd made it there the girls were blood covered, red eyed and the man was dead. Dita and Ita had savagely torn him apart when Ita followed her sister over the edge when the changed sister had been hurled against a wall. Two demonic siblings was too much for the man to handle. Ita was forlorn looking as if she'd just woken up from a sad dream, she'd already calmed somehow and didn't seem completely there. Dita on the other hand, was lost to the bloodlust and lunged at their Master and friend before her mind could register what was happening and ran her hand straight through his very human stomach. Both girls sat there crying for an hour before their mother came looking for them, Master Rick had told the girls everything was okay, and that their mom would take care of them and to please not let themselves be frightened of their own selves. He died before their mom arrived. Alucard had seen it all in flashes since it wasn't what he was sifting her blood for, but the memory was freshly stirred up due to Ita's return to the place. It was pathetically weak in his eyes, but she was raised by human standards. She was the younger sister, but she had more control over her demonic powers… but that Dita… something was different about her… it was clear in Ita's blood something was different, but there wasn't much to go by… The only hint he had was the fact Ita seemed to be completely in control whereas Ditas demonic side seemed to run away with her. He pulled his lips away, ending it with a languid lick up the inside of her wrist, teasing slightly, surprised when she chuckled throatily rather than yanking her arm away in embarrassment. He mentally grinned at the slightly rosy cheeks and the way her lips were parted to show her pearly whites in a non-threatening almost seductive smile. He'd have plenty of time later to investigate more of her memories he'd absorbed. Integra was getting impatient.

Dita looked around with utmost interest in her surroundings. They were at sea… onboard and impossibly large aircraft carrier it seemed, but then again she'd never seen one in person. She'd never imagined they were so large! Schrodinger had hardly left her side since they'd arrived though they did quickly learn she could hitchhike with him when he appeared in one place or another. She just had to be touching him…. It was learned when he'd wanted to tease her and surprise her by suddenly disappearing and reappearing on the other side of the upper deck when he'd been holding her hand, which they had oddly been doing most of the time since Dita apparently was reluctant to let him go. He didn't mind really, though he'd not expected her to appear with him when he appeared on the other end of the deck, though the thought had just barely crossed his mind a moment before he actually believed himself to be on the other side. The result was that Dita could hitchhike, but the first unexpected journey caused her to lose her lunch over the side. It was dark, the Major didn't travel on sea very well, but they didn't want to fly at night with Hellsing on their beef and the aircraft carrier was barely rocked at all by the sea. They needed more air traffic in order to hide their own unique signals and messages, at this hour of night there just weren't enough on this side of the globe. Dita was given a room down below between Schroodingers and the Captains rooms and was oddly feeling happy and excited about the whole ordeal. At least she appeared cheerful and in good spirits when with the others, but the few times in the last three hours that she had been with the small group that she'd been alone, the Captain had been the one to notice her expression slid slightly to reveal a kind of sadness and she kept looking back towards where land would be if it could be seen. She could feel where it was…

Three hours since her sister and her were separated… they'd never been separated by force before… Sure they'd stayed the night at different friends houses away from each other… but the other was always just a phone call away if needed… this was different, and Dita was feeling it much more than she wanted to let on… She didn't want these new people who were so nice to save her to worry about her…. They'd already saved her life, she was in debt to them for that, and they were also offering a way of life where she wouldn't have to hide from herself anymore. She liked that, a lot. She'd thanked the Captain whole heartedly when she'd almost bumped into him in the halls down below when exploring the oddly mostly empty ship. He'd said nothing, but something in his eyes flickered and he nodded and she wondered why he wouldn't speak. When she asked the Major if he was mute, she learned he could understand English a little, but spoke it none…and besides that rarely spoke at all. She was lucky to have gotten him to nod! She wasn't the slightest bit unnerved that there apparently wasn't a crew other than a mere handful of people, something should have clicked in her mind that airship carriers didn't let random planes touchdown, nor did they only operate with a crew of ten people.

The major was grateful for her ignorant bliss. They would have to play very carefully for a while with her, she needed only be shown the good things, happy things that made children smile. War made him happy, but he knew if she recognized his battle plans in any way or knew they were amassing for such a large destructive war before she become attached and her thinking tuned more in his direction, they might have to kill her and loose an incredibly powerful weapon. He'd been as surprised as the next person that she had a sister, their source had only mentioned the one, but the way the Captain reacted to her scent assured that Dita was the one he wanted. Alpha males were always threatened by other alpha's, and she was female. Instinctively he'd tensed as soon as he'd seen her and felt smelt her, the Captain himself thought nothing of that, but the Major had read his body language. Besides that, Doc had already checked their blood samples, the other sisters blood was much less powerful and dormant than that of Dita's. Yes, Dita was the best choice. He'd watched the Captain soften towards the woman when she thanked him for "saving" her life. Hans had a softer heart than he liked, and knew the wolf man probably hated himself for dragging such an innocent flower into this murdering, bloodbath loving group, but personally he didn't care. He had his new toy, his knew trump card, he had started integrating her into his little family and winning her over. Now he just had to learn how to play her.

Schrödinger wasn't the best sea-cat, not with orders to stay put. He liked the new girl very much, she was hot, bubbly, and full of smiles, but her clinginess was throwing him off a bit. He wasn't used to having an older woman attached to his arm following him like a lost puppy, it made him feel claustrophobic, and being on the sea, he really had nowhere to run from her which made it worse. He behaved like a good little friendly cat boy, but soonest chance he got he needed to get away from her and hurl. Not because of her, but the subtle rocking that a human might not notice combined with clinginess and claustrophobic feelings was making him feel green on the inside. He felt like he was trapped in a box. Schroodinger didn't like boxes, he didn't have very good experiences in boxes… When he finally got the chance to ditch the strange eared woman, he literally disappeared to his room, leaving her feeling very alone and cold in more ways than one.

Dita knew being clingy to the cute younger boy wasn't going to help her in the end, but still was sad when she turned around and he was gone. He'd been a very good distraction and had hoped to learn more about her new acquaintances while she was at it, but they were all so very busy that he'd really been the only one approachable… The Captain didn't speak… and looked frightening to a bit, though if she were as bold as Ita she'd find that sexy as hell… she still did, but wasn't near as bold as to admit it. Why the hell were they all outside on the deck in the cold ocean winds when they could all be inside? Warm and in the light? They'd set up a table outside at the majors direction and were going over plans of some sort and there was a light over them… but not all the lights were lit on the ship… that would make it obvious there was a large ship there. She understood that much, but still, it felt rude to retire and go down before everyone else… even after all she'd just been through. The Major had promised to get her something to change into as soon as possible, but seemed to have forgotten about that, though with as busy as he seemed she didn't really blame him forgetting little ole her. Dita moseyed her way to the top deck. It was dark up there and hard to see if you were human, but she wasn't human and the moon was out. She plopped down at the railing and hung her legs over precariously, dangling herself through the middle after testing to make sure she wouldn't just accidently kill herself. Watching the group she wondered what she was going to do, she'd not even thought to ask about her mother… would she still be alive after that ghoul invasion from Hellsing? She was just a witch, not immortal like Ita and herself. Or at least with the possibility of being immortal... How long did demons live anyway? After quiet thought for nearly an hour she started humming and broke out in song. Something random that had wiggled itself into her head despite the circumstances.

"_Lovers in the long grass_

_Look above them_

_Only they can see_

_Where the clouds are going_

_Only to discover_

_Dust and sunlight_

_Ever make the sky so blue_

_Afternoon is hazy_

_River flowing_

_All around the sounds_

_Moving closer to them_

_Telling them the story_

_Told by flora_

_Dreams they never knew~_

…

_Dreams they never knew…"_

It was part of a song called Flora's Secret, sung by Enya. None of those down below it knew that of course, but Dita certainly had no idea how her voice had carried, echoing off the empty metal ship for all to hear like a bird in mourning and hauntingly beautiful, her voice of inhuman purity. The Captain hesitated on the steps up to the top where she was. He stared hard at the step ahead of him and listened as she continued on with the rest of the song. He moved not, fearing if he did that he might alert her to his presence and stop. The whole staircase filled with the beautiful sound and he was somewhat sad when she stopped, it was a surprisingly deep sounding song for words so random and simple. Not that he knew them all, but the ones he did made little sense. It was all so completely random, to be singing sitting on the top deck of an Aircraft carrier, alone and dressed in blood soaked clothing. When the song ended he finished his ascent to the top and stopped at the top and blinked, she appeared to be glowing for a moment. As if something inside had illuminated her being, but as soon as he'd blinked it was gone. Perhaps it was the light playing tricks? The moon gave plenty of light for his heightened eyes to see by, and the garish light from the light below barely reached up to the top but could have cause him to think she was glowing. Dita's ears flickered back and she turned towards him curiously and grinned and waved, not believing anyone would have heard her. "It's quiet nice up here, almost like you're all alone and separate from the world. Did you come up here to get away too?" She asked cheerfully, pulling herself up. She would at least try.

The Captains eyes showed nothing, whether he understood her or not. Or even cared, then he half closed his eyes and shook his head and surprised her. "1Darf ich mich zu Ihnen setzen?" He hesitated and added another question. "2Sprechen Sie Deutsch?" his voice was quiet, low and husky, but not so deep and quiet that Dita couldn't hear him. Not that it made any difference; she didn't have a clue to any of the words he said. She Shook her head and apologized. She knew Deutsch was probably the word for the German Language… she never was good with languages… Failed Spanish horribly in high school whereas Ita learned Spanish, French, Latin, and Gaelic somehow. Dita could count to ten in Japanese though! Thanks to a Childrens song her friend had put on her ipod in middle school, but aside from that she had no head for languages… It saddened her that there was such a barrier as Language to separate people. The Captain seemed to be indifferent to the fact she wouldn't be able to understand him, though he knew it had been a silly operative that he now thought could have been endangering if she had actually been able to communicate with him… The major would think it odd for him to suddenly start talking when he'd been so distant all these years. He needed to be more careful, though it was hard when she looked so forlorn… He eyed her with a professional scrutiny, she hadn't been shown to the water closet yet and was still covered in dried gore from earlier. Her clothing was caked in dried blood though her skin was mostly cleaned off where it could be seen, which was a considerable amount considering the chilly night sea air. She wore a flimsy shirt with no sleeves; it had been cute paired with her hoody and entirely practical before… now it was hardly any kind of protection. There was a little blood in her hair as well, not much, but enough his fingers twitched with the want to remove the offending dried matter. Dita squirmed under his glaze, which appeared as an assessing glare to her as his hint of attempted communication was dissipated. He turned abruptly and approached the railing she'd been standing by and looked over the edge towards the others. His eyes narrowed, he knew they were talking over the plans and had put this woman in the back of their minds despite the fact that she was the main subject of their conversation… The select few of the Majors favorites were going to be placed in a building in Germany set up as a temporary headquarters. They didn't want to overwhelm her with the army of a thousand bloodthirsty vampires or anything, no, they wanted her trust and to convince her to work with them willingly. He was completely against it, but it wasn't his job to oppose his superiors… though he was wearing thin. He glanced back to her gripping his fists tight, she was too innocent for this. He didn't care if she was Demonic in blood, god permitted her creation and birth into this world and fixed it so her mother had her live as human and innocent as possible. She was so young, naïve, trusting, and… nervous. He blinked noticing the slight hint of fear only betrayed by her borderline of pinning of ears and the underlying scent emitting from her. He understood a little why the Major wanted her. She could potentially be a very powerful ally, he just couldn't find himself to agree with it. He turned sharply and unclenched a fist before the leather gloves could creak and split on his hands and motioned her to follow with one straightforward motion before striding off.

Des stared after him startled. She'd been almost excited that he might possibly try to communicate with her only for him to turn scary and steely eyed, staring her down as if her presence offended him. Perhaps it did… she fretted slightly following him, nearly having to jog to keep up with him. She followed him down below deck where he led her to a set of rooms and motioned for her to wait for him there a moment before leaving her there in the dark. Her eyes had no problem adjusting, and he seemed to realize that adding light would be pointless and unnecessary. She perched on a chair, though it wasn't long before the door opened and he motioned her forward and pushed a bundle of clean clothing into her hands, meeting her eyes for a bare part of a moment before his eyes widened and he tore his gaze away quickly and strode forward with the same no nonsense manner he'd had leading her there. A short trip down the hallway and he stopped by a door and held it open peeking in she realized it was a shower and turned to beam at him happily and found him practically glaring down his nose at her and she stuttered her thanks before ducking into the room with her tail between her legs and closing the door behind her and leaning against it. He was kind to lead her to the shower and provide her with clothing, but he was so scary! She shuddered as she remembered those piercing eyes. She still admired him though, perhaps it was just the fact he was the one to pull her from the carnage and sheltered her from the remainder of the attack while she was unconscious. She felt in debt to him, and wanted to show her gratitude somehow… even if he was going to be scary she would just have to grit her teeth and bear it.

Punkgirl15_2011

1 Mind if I join you?

2 Do you speak German?


End file.
